


Im shrexy and i know it

by missaluden



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lord forgive me what what i have done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missaluden/pseuds/missaluden
Summary: Shrek pays you a visit
Relationships: Shrek (Shrek)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Im shrexy and i know it

“Ohh. y/n,” moans Shrek, “Ur so shrexy.”  
You blush and lift ur shirt up, exposing your shrek themed panties and bra. “you like what you see big boy?”, you ask.  
“MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYesidooo,” he growls gutturally. He whips out his monster cock causing a sonic boom from the sheer size of his manly member.  
“Oh yes daddy!” you cry wantonly, “Stick it in me!!”  
“Alright y/n im getting there,” He whispers shrexily in your ear, making you moan like a fucking whore. He slides his thicccc fingers over your plump arse, before shoving them inside, eliciting a moan of pleasure.  
“Oh yeah right there Shrek!!!!!!!!!” You cry desperately, rocking back onto his fingers, He chuckles shrexily before removing his fingers and replacing them with something bigger.  
“UWU,” You scream at the top of your lungs, biting his thick shrexy neck, showing the world that he was yours and claiming him  
“OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”, hes out a might roar and showers in green cum  
“oh yueah daddy,” you moan as you lick up his shrexual sperm, that tastes vaguely like onions, “finally, some good fucking food.”  
Shrek just smiles and climbs out the window, leaving you alone and waiting for the next time daddy shrek comes to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry please forgive me


End file.
